


Atua's Religious Garb

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2019 [9]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Brainwashing, Diaper Bulges, Diapers, F/F, Futanari, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Himiko goes missing and Tenko thinks Angie is responsible. She's quickly proven right as the tanned girl convinces her to try out Atua's favorite clothing...
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko
Series: Poll Stories 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487513
Kudos: 20





	Atua's Religious Garb

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for week 45.

Chabashira Tenko peeked around one of the corners, whirling her head from side to side to ensure that nobody was watching. She was a little nervous as she crept down the halls of the school that she had been imprisoned within. After all, if she wasn't careful, somebody could spring a deadly trap on her and cause her demise, much like some of her classmates already had experienced.  
  
But that wasn't her true worry, not right this second anyway. She was more worried about the little mage-like girl that she had grown quite fond of over the last little while. The tiny and impressionable Yumeno Himiko. Her disappearance was more than enough to cause panic to take root within the brunette, but that wasn't all.  
  
To make matters that much worse, that tanned lass, Angie Yonaga... She tried to peddle peace after two murders had already occurred! How could she dare do something like that? Maybe she had some sort of ulterior motive, something that the feisty girl would try to uncover. If she tried to stop her, she'd just beat her like all the rest. She wasn't an Aikido master for nothing after all!  
  
"Okay, she has to be around here so-"  
  
"Who's she?" A voice echoed out from behind the brunette, causing her to suddenly jump forward in shock, whipping around to try and see who had snuck up upon her...  
  
Tenko narrowed her eyes as she held her hands up in a defensive stance, staring straight into the tanned girl's giddy eyes. Of course, she had been spotted, she was a fool to expect that she wouldn't be discovered ahead of time. "A-Angie, it's not polite to sneak up on somebody, you should know that by now. Many of our friends have already died, so you don't need to give me a heart attack!"  
  
The white-haired girl giggled. "Well, you're the one that was being suspicious. It's not moral to keep to the shadows, you know. So says Atua." The religious young lady replied as she held her hands near her stomach, as she walked right around the girl that had planned to shadow her. "Buuuuut... You're probably looking for somebody, aren't you? A certain little disciple of mine?"  
  
Angie's words continued to throw the tomboy for a loop as she loosened up ever slightly, not wanting to come off as too antagonistic when she seemed to know where Himiko had gone. "I... Yes, I think I am. You wouldn't happen to know where Himiko is, would you Angie?" Being sneaky hadn't worked, so it was probably better to try and be straight and narrow. Honesty went a long way.  
  
Atua's disciple chuckled as she started tapping and drumming her belly, humming to herself. "I may, I may not. Atua says not to share too many secrets with nonbelievers, buuuut... I might be able to bend the teachings a little if you're willing to show that you would be just as good a disciple as her. You'll just have to wear a little ceremonial garb, nothing special."  
  
Something about the tanned girl's words definitely felt off to the tomboy, but Tenko had to commit. Otherwise, she might never see the cute little mage ever again. "Alright, I'll tr..." she paused, as she heard a distinctly strange sound coming from the young worshipper's thighs. "...Hold on, what's that sound? It sounds like something's being compressed, squished together..."  
  
"It's crinkling, silly. From Atua's favorite garb." The shorter and manipulative girl chuckled as she pulled her skirt upward, revealing a diaper that was so big that she could barely press her legs together. A diaper decorated with lots of beautiful and colorful patterns, making it look even more distracting now that the tomboyish girl was staring straight at it. "What? Are you enthralled and engrossed by it, just like my newest little disciple? Are you just as fit for worshipping Atua as she has been?"  
  
The brunette shook her head as she snapped free from her proverbial focused trance, coughing as she denied it with a simple thumbs down. "No way, not wearing that, I'm not a sicko or a pervert that wants to wear clothes for babies..." She declared, even if she could hear a slight whisper caress her inner ear, making her shiver little by little...  
  
"Really now? You don't want to at least try? Well, then you won't get to see Himiko again. She's deep in prayer, within the holy chambers of Atua." Angie explained as she rubbed her hands along the colored surface of her padding, sinking a hand into it as she took a firm squeeze of the fabric, biting into her lip in a satisfied manner. "W-Well, if that's all, I think I'll have to be going. She'll miss me if I don't guide her through her teachings..."  
  
Tenko's expression wavered, as she put her foot down and started shouting. "FINE! I'LL PUT ON THE STUPID DIAPER, JUST LET ME SEE HIMIKO AGAIN!" Her cheeks immediately flared red seconds later as she realized what she had just asked, while the smaller girl giggled in response.  
  
The tanned girl clapped her hands together and pushed her thighs inward, squealing slightly as she felt the diaper contract around her waist... "Ohhhh yesss... Lay down, Tenko. Atua's garment is large and heavy, so you must be still as you are clad in it." More of her strange words and teachings flowed out of her mouth as the larger girl did as she was told, while still squirming and shivering with uncertainty at the very same time.  
  
Once she was laying down properly on the floor, Angie took the opportunity to remove the tomboy's underwear and skirt, prompting her to grow redder by the second. With no obstructions in view, she could easily pull a diaper that was just about the same size as her own out of what seemed to be thin air, before she slowly slid it underneath the brunette's bottom.  
  
Tenko's mind was immediately filled with a vision and a voice that started to pound against her mind, once her butt was firmly rubbing up against the inside of that padding. She could see something blurry yet distinctly... phallic. She closed her eyes and tried to toss the foreign and invasive penile thought out of her mind, but the voice that had graced her inner ear before started speaking once more...  
  
'Cock is good... Padding is good for cocks... Padding is good...'  
  
The voice continued its little mantra as the tanned worshipper continued to weave the diaper through the larger girl's legs, spreading them further apart to ensure that she could actually get that thick padding through the thin hole, before she then pushed the front right up against the tall girl's belly, taking that little moment to snap the wings together and shut the padding around her waist. After checking to make sure everything was properly secured, the tan girl wiped her hands clean and clasped her hands together in a praying fashion. "Aaaa, Tenko! You look wonderful, clad just like a good worshipper of Atua! How does it feel?"  
  
The tomboy remained silent as she slowly tried to press her legs together, to no avail as the thick and colorful padding kept them spread a half a meter apart. It was incredibly hard for her to not have her thighs rub up against it to the point of audibly causing crinkling either, prompting a further blush to emerge on her cheeks. "It's... I..." She muttered as the voice in the back of her head continued to whisper words and mantras into her mind.  
  
'Padding is good. Padding is warm. Use padding. Be a good worshipper. Atua loves you.'  
  
Tenko shook her head as she tried to force a smile forth. "It's... well, it's not something I'd wanna try ever again after this, but if it means that I get to take a look at Himiko again, I think I can endure it for a little longer. Where is she, anyway?" She didn't realize it, but she felt calmer, more comfortable in the padding. As if it was the kind of presence that she needed to keep the edge off her.  
  
Angie, on the other hand, was more than perceptive, evident by the little smirk that she hid. "Oh, she's juuuuust..." She started trailing off as she grabbed ahold of the taller girl's hand before breaking into a sprint, pulling the new padded priestess along in the process. "Wheeere's the worshipping room again?"  
  
"You don't even remember!? Did you forced me into a diaper just to mess with m-" The taller girl was about to protest, only to suddenly bump up against the tanned girl's thigh as she came to a stop causing her to groan a little. She could at least thank the infantile worshipping garment for the fact that her cheeks weren't burning at the very moment, given the speed that the head priestess reached when she was pulling her along. "Could've warned me before you started running like that..."  
  
The priestess merely smiled as she opened up a locked door with a big tribal 'KEEP OUT' sign adorning it, revealing a rather dark looking room within. The only thing the two of them could make out from within was the presence of another girl given the rather quiet cries that tried to reach out of the pitch blackness...  
  
"That... Is that?" Tenko muttered as she struggled onto her feet, waddling into the room as she squinted her eyes as much as she could, trying to figure out if the girl making noises was the same girl that she was looking for. All the while a pressure started to build in her groin, and the voice in the back of her mind continued to intensify...  
  
Not a second later, she noticed the source of the cries thanks to a much louder one piercing the darkness to the point of illuminating a set of spooky candles decorating the sides of the room. In the middle of the small and dank chamber sat the red-haired Ultimate Mage, and just like the head priestess, she was wearing the very same kind of obnoxiously colorful diaper... only, there was one teeny tiny difference...  
  
The huge bulge on the front, that was actively leaking juices that turned the colors into a mushy mishmash as the cum soaked into the padding. It took not even a moment more for the tomboy to realize what the connection between the bulge, the cum that seemed to not only seep out of her padding while still soaking into it... and the voice and image that had invaded her mind.  
  
Atua's influence was causing them to turn into diaper loving perverts! How... how...  
  
How lovely!  
  
Tenko gasped aloud as her eyes widened, the pressure in her groin intensifying as the messages flooded her brain. It felt good! Atua meant for her to feel good! Atua loved her! She loved everyone and wanted them all to love their diapers just as much as she did! It was wonderful, amazing even!  
  
The brunette collapsed onto her knees as a bulge started to grow in the front of her diaper, accompanied by a mass amount of moans from her delightfully quivering lips. She was utterly incapacitated by the onslaught of pleasure, the very same thing that kept Himiko pinned within the room, where Angie had left her just a few days ago...  
  
As the cocks of both girls were throbbing nicely within their padding, the diapers that they loved beyond anything after Angie had worked her magic on them, a soft giggle echoed throughout their ears. The giggle of the girl that had made them see the proverbial light.  
  
"Well well, you're both looking like such good worshippers of Atua now, so why don't I just leave you two to it? Just stay in there and cum all day, and I'll come by and change you both when I've got the time." The tanned terror chimed as her own rod started to pulse within her diaper, a soft pant echoing throughout the dark room as she shut the door before she left to tend to her own bulging needs...  
  
The black curtain of darkness slowly covered both of the padded worshippers, as their minds continued to turn to mush from how quickly their members were blasting off in succession. All the while, a single thought filled their dwindling bean-sized brains...  
  
"Atua is love. Padding is Atua. Love Padding like Atua..."


End file.
